


His

by JillyWinchester



Series: Newsies Pack Dynamics AU [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alpha Jack Kelly, Alpha Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Albert DaSilva, Complete, Completed, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Omega Davey Jacobs, Omega Racetrack Higgins, Omega Verse, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack dynamics AU, Protective Pack, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester
Summary: Jack hasn't asked Davey out yet.The Newsies aren't so happy with that, so they (not so) gently encourage him.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Les Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Les Jacobs & Albert Dasilva, Les Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Les Jacobs, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Pack Dynamics AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas- Jack, Spot, Les, Kath, Smalls  
> Betas-Albert, Elmer, Finch  
> Omegas-Davey, Race, Crutchie, Romeo

“So, when are you gonna ask him?” Jack glanced over to where Race, his second in command, was hanging off a lamppost. 

“What?” Jack asked.

“To be yours.”

Jack furrowed his brow and looked to where Al, Davey and Les were playing around. Albert kept picking Les up and spinning him around while Davey watched on. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Race gave him a look. “Cowboy, don’t kid yourself. Everyone’s waiting for it.”

“Just ‘cause I might like him don’t mean I can just ask him to be my Omega. Besides, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, like, you’re my second. Always will be. Don’t matter whether yous my omega or not. But if I took an omega-”

“You think people would automatically turn to Dave because I’m an omega too, but he’s closer to you. That I’d be offended.”

Jack shrugged and rolled his shoulder. “It don’t matter.”

Race took a long drag from his cigar. “That ain’t gonna happen, maybe in some backwards traditional pack, but not ours. And it ain’t like we often interact with packs like that. All the Newsies’ll understand. They understand that I’m basically Spot’s mate, but Hotshot is still his second. I mean, Pulitzer might be an asshole about it-”

“Who says we’ll be talking to Pulitzer again?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t got that look in your eye when you talk about Kath.” he teased.

“What look?!”

“That ‘I’m gonna adopt this stray as if my life depends on it’ look”

Jack nodded, letting Race win this time. “Alright. How would you feel if we talked to her about joining? You’d still be second, but she’d be really helpful. With the littles, maybe teaching how to read and write, and just making the scent stronger.” It really would be a big help. Jack was the only ‘adult’ Alpha in the pack (besides Spot, who, with the way things are looking may be merging his pack with Manhattan), and having another role model, teacher, and protector in the pack would be great. Not that omegas or betas couldn’t teach, protect, or role model, but the little ones needed to see how a proper alpha behaved, and an alphas scent brought a special sort of comfort to packmates; alphas also made a pack appear stronger from the outside. 

Race nodded. “She would be really helpful. And you’d _love_ to get her away from Pulitizer.”

“Yeah.” Jack said. Pulitzer hadn’t been openly hostile to the Newsies since the end of the strike, but Jack hated how he treated Katherine. Like she was an object to be sold off, or some leverage in his latest negotiation. Jack really wanted to show her how a proper pack could treat her.

“I’d be fine with it. Encourage it, actually. But you’re getting off topic. When are yous gonna ask him out?”

\--

Crutchie leaned back in his bunk. Jack had been rubbing his bad leg, completely unprompted. And it hadn’t even been a bad leg day! Which was amazing, Jack was even using a few drops of cocoa butter that Jacobi had gifted him. It was _amazing_. But also concerning. Sure, Jack liked taking care of Crutchie. And Crutchie liked being taken care of. But today had been a little extreme. Jack had spent some of his money to buy Crutchie some extra meat for his sandwich today, he’d been very touchy feely all morning, and now he was rubbing his leg. 

Which was great, but suspicious. Jack got like this when he was having a bad day, and not feeling like a good leader. He would either close himself off completely, or he would lavish everyone with attention. It seemed today was the latter. 

Crutchie let Jack gather his thoughts a few more minutes before finally acknowledging the elephant in the room. “So, spit it out, what’s got your feathers all ruffled?” Crutchie said, flipping around so his head was in Jack’s lap instead of his feet.

“Nuffin,” said Jack, furrowing his brow and beginning to play with Crutchie’s hair now.

Crutchie gave him a look, but didn’t protest. Sometimes Alpha’s just needed to take care of their own.

“I’s just-” Jack said after a few minutes. “I don’t know. I-I think I like Davey.”

Crutchie looked back up at Jack. Of course Jack liked Davey. Did he really not realize how obvious is was? “Well what’s wrong with that?” he asked.

“What’s wrong with that? What’s wrong with that?” Jack asked. Then suddenly he deflated. “I don’t know.”

Crutchie pulled himself up and put his arm on Jack’s shoulder. “What’s you really got you worked up?”

“I’s-I likes Davey. But I can’t just ask him out, cause it might ruin everything.”

“You thinks he don’t like you back?”

Jack nodded. Then, after a moment, “I also don’t want nothing to change in the pack. What if everything gets messed up? What if Race leaves cause he don’t wanna compete, or what if this whole thing with Brooklyn is ruined cause Race don’t wanna live with us no more, or what if the little ones have trouble adjusting to me having an omega or-”

“Jack!” Crutchie shook his brother. “You knows that’ll never happen right? Race wants you and Davey to get together and-”

“But what if he’s lyin just to-”

“He would never abandon us. Plus, ain’t it against the rules to lie about your feelings?”

That got him a little smile. Crutchie continued, “Spot’s really impressed with Manhattan, and a partial merger, or alliance, or whatever’s gonna happen is the best tactical decision no matter how he feels about who yous dating. And Davey likes you. Really likes you. I’m surprised he hasn’t asked _you_ out yet.”

Jack smiled, not completely convinced but tided over for now. Crutchie let it go and laid back down, letting Jack continue his _wonderful_ massage.

\--

“Alright, drink that, and then yous is going to bed.” Jack said to Bee, Manhattan lodging’s youngest Newsie (only six). He’d had a strange dream ‘ _not like a nightmare, but weird, Jack!’_ and just had to get up and talk about it. Then, he’d needed a glass of water. Luckily, it wasn’t too late and Jack had still been up to hear about the talking spiders that took over the city. 

Bee finished his water and Jack hoisted him onto his hip, carrying him into his bunk. 

“Jack?” Bee asked while Jack tucked him in.

“Yes, Honeybee?”

“Are you and Mouth gonna get married?”

Jack gawked. “Um, I don’t know. Why, Bee?”

Bee yawned. “Mouth’s really nice, and he tells the best stories, and he looks at you like my Mommy used to look at Daddy.”

Jack patted Bee’s hair and got up, too shocked to say anything more than, “Well, I don’t know, we’ll see.”

After continuous encouragement from other Newsies that Jack just _had_ to ask Davey out, and of course it would be okay, it would be the best, when are you gonna ask him out, and a few self pep talks, Jack worked up the guts to ask Davey out. They went on a walk to central park, and Jack picked Davey some blue and white wildflowers. Jack knew the white ones were called daises, and Davey said the little blue ones were chicories. Then, they went to Jacobi’s (which was suspiciously lacking Newsies) and ordered two sandwiches. Jack had a really fun time, and apparently Davey did too, because they had another date next week.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just made up Bee. His whole nickname isn’t Honeybee, it’s Busybee cause he’s an energetic six yr old. Honeybee’s just a pet name
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! And thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
